Samuel Loomis/Final Timeline
Dr. Samuel Loomis is a character and protagonist in the ''Halloween'' franchise. He first appeared in the original Halloween, played by Donald Pleasence. Biography Michael's Psychiatrist On November 5th, 1963, six-year-old Michael Myers had been admitted to Smith's Grove Sanitarium for the October 31st murder of his older sister Judith. The child (now seven) was a blank, emotionless slate to Loomis, never speaking and barely even moving. The doctor recognized the deep-rooted trauma in the boy's psyche and knew that special treatment would be required if he were to ever help him. The Break-Out Michael turns twenty-one on October 19. By law, he is to be presented to court on his birthday for trial. The final verdict determines his freedom or further confinement. The trial date is pushed two weeks into the first week of November. On the rainy night of Monday October 30, 1978, Loomis is accompanied by his friend and medical assistant Nurse Marion Chambers; they are charged with transferring Michael back to his home county for the trial. When the pair reach the gates of the sanitarium, they discover that many patients are wandering around the grounds. Loomis goes to the main gate to telephone the hospital, but Michael appears and nearly attacks Marion while she is waiting in the car. Myers escapes from the Illinois state hospital hijacking the car meant for his court date transfer. He returns to Haddonfield in time for Halloween. Loomis is on Michael's trail for the entire date of October 31. While en route to Haddonfield, Loomis stops along a rural highway in west central Illinois to call Haddonfield authorities. He has every reason to believe Michael will return home, so he urges that the police watch out for him When the psychiatrist finally arrives in Michael's hometown, he seeks the help of Haddonfield Memorial Cemetery's grave keeper. The pair discover that the headstone of Judith Myers had been removed and is missing. This clue is enough to assure Loomis that his patient is physically in the city. That afternoon, Loomis enlists the help of Haddonfield's sheriff, Leigh Brackett. The pair later travel to the former Myers residence at 45 Lampkin Lane. Loomis is curious to know if Michael had returned to his childhood home. With the front door being broken into and the decaying carcass of a stray dog being indoors, these two clues reassure Loomis that Michael has indeed come home. Loomis tries convincing Sheriff Brackett that Michael is a human incarnation of pure evil, that he has returned to kill again, and that Haddonfield is not safe on this night until Michael is captured. While Michael stalks Laurie Strode and her friends, Loomis waits and watches over the house, believing that Michael will return to his home. When he discovers the stolen car, he begins combing the streets where he finds the two children that Laurie was babysitting running frantically from a house. Loomis investigates and sees Michael attacking Laurie. When she pulls Michael's mask off, he stops to re-apply it, giving Loomis the opportunity to shoot his former patient six times, knocking him off the balcony of the two-story house. After agreeing with Laurie that Michael was "the boogeyman", Loomis walks over to the balcony and looks down to see that Michael is gone. Unsurprised, Loomis stares off into the night. Aftermath of the 1978 Murders Loomis tracked Michael down later that night but is prevented from killing him by Deputy Frank Hawkins. Michael was taken back into custody and Loomis stopped being Michael's doctor after that. On January 22nd 1979, Loomis gave a recorded statement where he advised that Michael be executed, to the point that he requested that he be allowed to actually confirm that Michael's heart had stopped beating for himself and then witness as the body was cremated, claiming that Michael needed to be killed because there was no point in keeping evil alive. Loomis' Former student, Dr. Ranbir Sartain took over the role of Michael's psychiatrist following Loomis' death. Notes & Trivia *According to the 1979 taped statement from Loomis, the interviewer refers to Michael as Loomis' former patient. Which means he must have stopped treating Michael after the 1978 murders. Appearances *''Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween'' (2018) (voice and drawing) Category:Sons Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Doctors Category:Primary protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Medical personnel Category:Main Characters